


Pick a Side

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Din Whump, Gen, Hurt Din, Hurt Mando, Major Character Injury, Temporary Character Death, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Grogu has to choose between the power he’s been given and the life that he has grown used to. Will, he chose to save the man he once looked at as a father or the power and freedom Moff Gideon has given him.This is just a little one-shot based on what I think is going to go down in the season finale! (Slight Spoilers)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	Pick a Side

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching last nights episode, this is what I think might happen in the season finale! Hope you enjoy!

They stood in a thin line across from Gideon and his army of troopers, dust swirling in the air around them as they stared each other down. A smirk crossed Gideon’s lips as held the child close to him, the sight of his son making Din’s heart pound in his chest.

‘Your efforts to save this child are frivolous.’ Stated the man, his eyes drifting to the infant in his grasp ‘For he does not need saving.’

Din let out a low growl as he eyed the man. His heart sunk at how Grogu looked at him. There was no recognition or concern, his expression was blank. What had Gideon done? The Mandalorian threw Cara a sideways glance, one she returned as she gave him a grim look. Beside her was Mayfeld, his weapons drawn and eyes fixed on the enemy beyond.

‘Kill them.’ Ordered Gideon suddenly, as he turned away towards his fighter.

Din watched through the erupting chaos as the man placed the child inside and then returned to the fight, firing his blaster as the line ran. Din looked around to see Bo-Katan and her companions take out the troopers with deadly accuracy and just along from her, Boba Fett and Fennec Shand. Din grabbed the spear strapped to his back as his eyes locked with Gideon, the two of them taking determined steps towards each other as a black sword appeared at the Imp’s side.Their weapons clashed, the sound wringing in their ears as Din blocked each of the man's blows. Gideon studied the man's fighting style and swung high. Din raised the spear to parry the attack but Gideon switched suddenly and swiped at his legs, the black blade catching him just above the Beskar on his thighs. Din growled as he stumbled, the flesh on his legs burning as he used the Spear to steady him. He launched himself at the man with fresh determination, swiping and jabbing at the Imp as his anger bubbled up inside him. With one swipe of his spear, he knocked Gideon’s weapon from his hand, thrusting the Beskar at the man and growling when he managed to avoid it and wrap his fingers around the shaft. The two men grappled for the weapon, Gideon barring his teeth at the Mandalorian as he felt himself losing his grip. With one strong pull, the Mandalorian stumbled towards him and Gideon kicked one of his wounded legs, Din falling backwards and losing his hold. Gideon howled as he adjusted his grip on the spear, wasting no time flipping it around and thrusting it deeply into Din’s unprotected belly.

‘NO!|’ Came a scream, blaster fire filling Din’s line of sight as he stared at the spear dumbstruck.

Gideon pulled it from his flesh, twisting it towards his attacker but it was shot from his hand. The man darted back to his ship, smiling as he threw a glance back at the dying Mandalorian. Cara dropped to Din’s side, pulling her gloves off and putting pressure on the wound that gushed blood at an alarming rate. Din let out a pained cry, throwing his head back against the hard ground as stars danced in front of his eyes.

‘I’ve got you buddy.’ she said quietly ‘You’re going to be fine.’

Din let out a strained laugh, resting one of his hands on Cara’s as he tried so hard to breath. He knew he was doomed, there was no coming back from this one. Blood started to pool beneath him, Cara gasping as she slipped a free hand underneath him and pushed on the wound at the back.

‘Cara go.’ he groaned ‘Save the child.’

‘The other’s can do that.’ she growled, her voice cracking ‘I’m not leaving you here to die.’

‘I am going to die Cara.’ he stated, his voice not wavering ‘Please.’

She opened her mouth to speak but her eyes grew wide, her gazed fixed on something beyond what Din could see. A familiar Coo filled the Mandalorian’s ears, the sound making Din’s heart skip as he tried to turn his head to look at him.

‘Put him out of his misery little one.’ Came a voice, making Din shiver.

Din somehow found the strength to push himself up, dizziness hitting him as he did and he collapsed into Cara’s arms but he could see the kid now. Their eyes locked, its tiny head tilting as it studied him, his stare made Din’s blood go cold.

‘Kid.’ he said weakly, his voice wobbling.

He raised his right hand in front of him, his fingers clasping a familiar round ball but the child showed no recognition towards the object. His small hand raised in front of him, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated. Cara watched in confusion, unsure what the child was trying to achieve but when Din started to gasp in her arms. hands clawing at his throat she knew.

‘Kid stop it!’ she growled, eyes furious.

‘Finish him.’ Growled Moff again.

The pressure around Din’s throats increased, his eyes bulged as he fought to breathe. His heart racing as panic rose inside him. He was going to die at the kid's hand.

‘Kid.’ he choked ‘KID!!’

The child still didn’t react, his whole body shaking with effort. Din’s vision started to grey at the edges, his mind growing foggy as he felt himself slipping. In one last vain effort, he pulled all his remaining strength.

‘GROGU!’

The child’s hand dropped and his eyes grew wide, ears twitching at the sound of his name. Cara cheered but the joy was short-lived as the Mandalorian went limp in her arms, her fingers pressed against his neck confirmed her worst fear.

‘No Mando.’ She sobbed as she lay the man down on the dusty ground, pulling off his chest plate.

‘Child!’ Growled Gideon as he took a determined step forward.

The kid swiped his hand to one side sending the man flying, his body colliding with his ship and rendering him unconscious. He then ran to the Mandalorian’s side as Cara started compressions, her eyes wild as she counted each one under her breath. His ears dipped at the sight, sadness filling his features as he watched the woman try and save his father.

‘Come on Mando.’ she growled.

The others came to surround them. All of them watching in horror as Cara worked to bring the Mandalorian back.

‘BREATH DAMMIT.’ She screamed, tears falling freely down her dirtied cheeks.

Din’s body rocked limply with each compression, his helmet jumping slightly with each one. The child stepped carefully to Din’s side, chirping sadly as he placed his hand on the hunter's helmet.

‘Cara you need to stop.’ Came a voice as Bo-Katan shrank beside her ‘He’s gone.’

‘No.’ she resorted to banging her closed fist on his chest, her breathing coming in short pained gasps ‘Come on Mando… BREATHE.’

The man sucked in a pained breath, coughing as his starved lungs were finally fed again. Cara resumed pressure on his wounds as she let out a sob. Din felt the world return to him with a crash, the pain threatening to swallow him whole.

‘Hi, kid.’ rasped Din as he tried to reach for the child.

The kid babbled at him as it tilted its head from side to side, his huge brown orbs staring at the Mandalorian. Din could already feel himself slipping again, his breathing was laboured and his mind foggy.

‘It’s good to see you Grogu.’

The child jumped at his name, ears darting up and down as he studied Din.

‘It’s time to say goodbye buddy.’ he gasped.

The kid stepped closer to Din, his eyes locking on to the bloody hands on the Mandalorian’s belly. Climbing up onto him he placed his hands beside Cara’s and closed his eyes, his body shaking again as he concentrated.

‘Kid? No…’

The child didn’t listen, he practically convulsed as he worked and Din felt a strange sensation wash over him. Then Grogu stopped, falling onto his back and panting with exhaustion. Cara lifted her hands and found that Din’s wound had disappeared, his breathing getting stronger and stronger. She helped him sit, catching him as he wavered slightly at the dizziness that washed over him.

‘You lost a lot of blood buddy.’ she stated, keeping her hand on his shoulders to steady him.

Din lifted the child slightly with his left as he steadied himself with his right, his heart racing as he saw the child wheeze with exhaustion.

‘Grogu?’ He said softly ‘You okay buddy?’

The child cooed softly before lowering his head and allowing himself to drift off to sleep, his breathing evening out.

‘We need to get you both out of here.’ stated Cara as she picked the child up and tucking him into the crook of her arm before helping Din stand.

He didn’t argue when she helped him walk back to her ship, his legs were still wounded injured from Gideon's blade and the bloodless was taking a heavy toll on him. He stumbled, letting out a pained yell as his legs burned, his eyes drifting down to his marred flesh.

‘Woah easy Mando.’ she said as she pulled him tighter against her ‘We’re nearly at the ship.’

‘Thank you.’ he said weakly, head droop ‘Thank you for helping me save my child.’


End file.
